Number One - General Discussion Page
Number One was first in line of the Ten Garde children who escaped Lorien during the Mogadorian attack. She was the oldest of all the Garde and had lived in Los Angeles with her Cepan, Hilde, the majority of her life on Earth. She developed some of her Legacies there. One was killed 4 years after they arrived on Earth by the Mogadorians at aged 14. Upon her death, the rest of the Garde got their first scar, the first sign of the Mogadorian's arrival on Earth. Number One is the First Lorien Elder. Physical Appearance Number One is described as being tan with long blond hair. It is implied that she is good looking as when Adamus Sutekh, a Mogadorian, is in her memories it is said that he "checks her out". Personality One was described as having a rebellious type of attitude, having shoplifted before and been kicked out of school for punching a cheerleader in the face. When she is in Adamus' head, she pushes him to try and save Number Two and Number Three and nearly succeeds. This shows she is a very persuasive character, however clearly her rebellious side was part of what lead to her capture and death. Legacies Enhancement - All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and durability. Telekinesis '''- Like all Garde, One could move objects with her mind. '''Seismic Waves - '''The ability to create earthquakes. One discovered this Legacy as the Mogadorians attacked, because she was stomping on the ground creating tectonic waves through the earth in Malaysia. According to Adamus, this legacy is enhanced through anger and excessive focus for precision can cause migraines. Loric Chest We have little knowledge of the contents inside One's chest, however we do know that it is in the Mogadorian's possession. '''Contents: 'Macrocosm - '''This is part of the Macrocosm/Red Crystal Communication system between Garde. They work like a walkie talkie: the Red Crystal allowing you to talk to another Garde member with an operating Macrocosm and the Macrocosm allowing you to hear what they are saying. It is intended for Garde to pair up, one with a Macrocosm and one with a Red Crystal. The Macrocosm shows Lorien's solar system and when another Garde member opens their chest it shows you their location on the globe of Earth. We know One had the Macrocosm part of this set in her chest, as in ''The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies, Adam see's Hilde showing One a floating map of the Loric galaxy. The only other Garde known to have the Macrocosm in their chest is Number Four. I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies Just like the other numbered Garde, Number One lived on Lorien until she was roughly nine years old, after which she was evacuated with the others (Excluding Number Ten) to Earth, where they were greeted by Malcolm Goode. Number One and her Cêpan, Hilde, lived on a ranch in Coahuila, Mexico for awhile, until Hilde spotted Mogadorians nearby. Then they left for Austin, Texas, where One started attending school. She eventually punched a cheerleader and was kicked out, so they moved to California, where she took up surfing and met a guy named Wade. Wade shopliftted often because he claimed that he didn't like capitalism and so One shopliftted in an attempt to impress him, but got caught. The police posted of picture of her and her loric charm online, allowing the Mogadorians to locate her. The Mogadorians watched as she and Hilde boarded a flight to Malaysia, killing her and Hilde when they got there nearby the Rajang River. Adamus Sutekh, a Mogadorian teenager, was able to connect with her consciousness and memories, as a result of an experiment performed by Dr. Anu on Adamus to transfer One's memories to him. Adamus went into a coma for three years when this happened and experienced One's memories. As a result, she became part of Adamus' subconscious and he was able to talk to her. Due to her coexisting with Adamus, she convinced him that the Garde and the Loric aren't evil and that Setrákus Ra has lied. One then helps to give him the mental to push to do things he wouldn't have done before, almost saving both Numbers Two and Three. I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Search for Sam Later on, One begins fading from Adam's mind, finally disappearing entirely. Before she dissapears she leaves him her Legacy of Seismic Waves by overtaking his consciousness at one point and using a machine to transfer it, making him the only Mogadorian and Non-Lorien with a Legacy. During the time that One was "in" Adam's mind, their relationship grew to be almost romantic. As One faded for the final time, Adam told her he loved her and she said in a normal world they may have found a way to be together, had she not died. Category:Garde Category:Number One Category:Discussion Pages Category:Loric Category:Dead Category:Adamus Sutekh